My Boss
by freakycalzona
Summary: AU Love takes a woman and her boss by surprise
1. Chapter 1

**My Boss**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary:** Love takes a woman and her boss by surprise

Chapter 1:

I groaned softly as I settled back at my desk, reaching down to massage one of my calves.

"Too many trips to the copier again, Arizona?" My boss asked me sympathetically on her way by with her third cup of coffee.

I heaved a deep sigh, starting to respond, but she was already back through her office door, letting it swing mostly closed as she settled in, sipping her coffee. I shook my head and shifted my massage to my sore feet. It certainly wasn't my fault they installed the copier on the far side of the floor – and it wasn't Callie's fault that she needed things copied a hundred times a day.

I'd been Callie's assistant for not quite a year, on my fifth attempt at finding a steady job in the field. My first boss had been a kindly older man, but his second heart attack had forced his retirement, and there'd been no other job open for me that wouldn't have required more sucking up than I was willing to do. My second boss had tried to convince me that assistants always worked until 3 a.m. Don't get me wrong – I don't mind long hours. I don't have a life for them to interfere with anyway. Still, if I wanted to work eighteen hour days seven days a week, I could have gone to law school – and then I wouldn't be holding down assistant jobs for crap pay and no benefits. The third and fourth jobs...well, the less said about those, the better.

Then I had come to Torres and Associates, a tiny law firm that consisted of Callie Torres and her partner, Richard Webber whose practice she had taken over. He was near retirement, but apparently didn't like his wife all that much – so a young, ambitious lawyer who could take over his practice while not making him work too hard fit him like a glove.

Callie also had two paralegals who worked for her, but I rarely saw them much. They worked on another floor of the office building where the law firm had its offices, and we shared them with two other such firms, so I basically only knew them as names on interoffice mail envelopes.

Callie Torres had made a reputation for herself as a trial lawyer in her late twenties now thirty five years old, she practiced mostly as a trial consultant to larger firms. She still cut quite an imposing figure on the rare occasions she actually went to a trial, though – tall, fit, latina, long legs, cold brown eyes – she was the very image of a ruthless, bloodsucking lawyer.

I thought she was actually a pretty nice woman, myself – quiet and private about herself, but always composed, with a ready smile. She was also one of the few lawyers I'd met that didn't treat their assistants like slaves – she wasn't one of those fruity saccharine types either. When she asked you to call her Callie, it wasn't patronizing. When she asked you to get coffee for her, it was because she couldn't get it herself at the moment, being stuck on a conference call or coming in a bit late and needing to rush straight to a meeting.

Of course, by this point in my career with her, I'd barely gotten up the courage to call her anything at all. I'm what you'd call the shy type. I'm twenty-eight, very petite from head to toe, blonde, blue eyes , and a body that I worked hard on but seemed capable of attracting attention only from married men a quarter-century older than me. The fact that I hadn't been on a date with a boy since middle school didn't help with that at all. I couldn't even take advantage of it, for crying out loud – I've known I was gay since I was sixteen, when I realized that my masturbatory fantasies hadn't involved a boy in quite some time and weren't likely to any time soon. It hadn't taken very many dates with women to seal things more or less in stone for me. I was lucky, though – I came out in college, my friends were supportive, my mom seemed relieved that I had finally figured it out, and my dad's reaction consisted of one piece of advice: "Just remember, honey, a woman can be just as much of a prick as any man." Thanks, Dad – not bad advice, though.

Callie, on the other hand, was divorced, though I knew little about her life in that respect. I'd heard something about a law professor, but she'd been divorced for years, and certainly didn't talk about her love life with me. She was one of those people who you'd finish telling your life story to and then realize she hasn't said a thing about herself.

So far, my time working for her had consisted entirely of variations on the exchange I just mentioned, though – basic pleasantries, small talk, and the like. We'd had a couple of very pleasant conversations over coffee and bagels, and she took me out to dinner a few times with the rest of the firm to celebrate a particularly big account, so I hesitantly considered us friends – or at least friendly co-workers.

"Arizona?"

I looked up immediately when she called my name, and got up – wincing again at the ache in my feet and ankles – to see what Callie wanted.

She looked up, her Bluetooth phone at her ear and her desk covered with paper. "Ari," she said, muting her phone again, "I can't find those contract copies they sent over last week."

I nodded. "They're filed, I'll get them." I stepped to the corner of her office where her master files were kept, quickly rifling through a couple of drawers. This wasn't unusual – Callie was a very good lawyer, but she preferred to do everything electronically – by email or scan. Paper documents just got in her way, and she had no patience for them. So I kept the files myself, so that she didn't have to worry about keeping track of documents she hated dealing with anyway.

It's funny, looking back – we'd never actually discussed that, but I'd just sort of done it that way without thinking, and she'd never questioned it. In hindsight, that probably should have told me something.

I pulled the file she was looking for, slipping it onto the desk.

"Yes," Callie was saying into the phone, "I've got them right here." She gave me a grateful look. "Yes, you were saying – about the land agreements?" She glanced up at me, and I nodded, flipping the file open and paging to the document she needed. Another thing I did without ever having been asked.

I stayed there for the rest of the call, flipping to this page or that as I tried to follow half a conversation – I'd gotten pretty good at it. Finally, Callie disconnected the call and rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," she muttered. She shook her head, looking at the large crystal clock on her desk. "I've got a meeting in just a few minutes – make sure I'm not disturbed, okay?"

"No problem," I assured her, re-closing the file and returning it to its drawer, slipping out of the office and closing the door behind me.

This was also common. A few times a week, clients – or prospective clients – would come by. Callie's practice depended on these meetings – basically, they were sales pitches. Thus, especially after a call like the one she'd just finished, talking to some annoying mouthpiece somewhere, she'd take a few minutes to relax and get herself together before the meeting, so that she could go in and blow their socks off with the Torres legal machine. In other words, to make herself look so frighteningly competent and ruthless that the clients just wouldn't be able to imagine winning without her – and more importantly, unable to imagine losing with her.

Believe me, it worked – I'd sat in on a few of these meetings. I wouldn't be surprised if quite a few of her clients didn't hire her just to make absolutely sure their opponents couldn't.

I went back to my desk, sinking gratefully back down into my chair – a large, comfortable, swiveling and tilting thing. Callie spared no expense on the office furniture, something I appreciated greatly after years of being the assistant in the "ergonomic" chair that made me feel like I was ninety years old when I went home at the end of the day.

These quiet times that Callie spent before meetings were private – I'd always stop calls going to her phone, and make anyone who showed up to see her wait. Her office had no windows, not even in the door, and she never talked about it, so I never knew what she did to compose herself for a meeting.

No doubt, had I thought about it, I might have guessed. One of my friends from college became a surgeon – according to him, it's much more common than most people think. Callie did the same thing that any number of surgeons, pilots, athletes, performers, and other high-stress professionals do to relax when they really need to be steady and relaxed – she got herself off. The surge of endorphins and other positive mood-affecting things that orgasm creates are more effective for calm and focus than just about any manmade drug could ever be – and cheaper, too.

So, this particular day is the day that the inevitable finally happened. A faulty latch on her office door, of all things, changed my life. I heard a slight click, and saw her door inch open, as happens with latches that don't quite fit right anymore. My desk sits just outside her door in our little corner of the floor, so I saw it immediately. Without thinking, I got up to close the door again, and, quite by accident – I swear – glanced in through the two-inch-wide crack of open doorway.

My composed, oh-so-private boss had her chair swiveled sideways and leaned back, one of her long legs up on the desk, and her hand under her skirt. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed, and her lips slightly parted. If it hadn't been for the visible movement of her hand between her legs – and the death grip her other hand had on the arm of her chair – I might have thought she was asleep.

Now, before anyone judges me prematurely, I did exactly what any good assistant would do. I set a world record for the slowest, quietest closing of a door in the history of mankind, and crept back to my desk, where I sat perfectly still, waiting to see if I woke up. If it hadn't been for my eyes being open wide enough to actually roll out of my head if I'd so much as sneezed, no one walking by would think anything odd had just happened.

Two minutes later, Callie left her office and went to the meeting – head to toe a calm, confident lawyer. Fortunately for me, she didn't look at me as she went – I hadn't managed to get my eyes back to their normal size yet. After a lot of thought, I realized nothing was changed. She obviously hadn't seen me, and nobody else had to know. I could pretend it hadn't happened. All right, so I was naïve.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Boss**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary:** Love takes a woman and her boss by surprise

**Editor's Note: **All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp

Chapter 2:

Days when Callie had meetings took on a whole different perspective for me. She'd close her door for her private time a little before that day's meeting, and I'd suddenly find myself totally incapable of concentrating on anything. I carefully kept from thinking about what she was doing – if I thought about it, I pictured it, and that certainly didn't help.

For the most part, it wasn't even that I was aroused by the whole idea – mostly, I was confused. I'd certainly never felt any particular attraction for Callie. I thought she was gorgeous, of course, but given her history of being straight and her general private attitude – and her being my boss – I'd never looked at her through that particular lens. Slowly, over the weeks that followed, I found ways to excuse thinking about it. I mean, like any single girl, I needed my relaxation too, and since I hadn't had a relationship in a couple of years I can certainly be forgiven if my mind happened to fix on the only sex-related thing to happen to me in a while. If what I saw happened to pop into my head when I was taking care of myself – usually near the end – that's only natural, since my brain had to be seeking any clear image to focus on. This made perfect sense to me, and I resolved not to feel badly about it.

I realized I was in trouble about two months after my accidental spying, when I realized that I had been sitting at my desk, waiting for Callie to come out for a meeting, and had been contemplating ways I might tamper with the door handle to get it to pop open again. I stared at it, willing the door to slip open, and give me just one more glimpse. I told myself that I just needed to see it once more and that would satisfy the curiosity that had been raging in me.

Finally, after Callie had left for a meeting one day, I went into her office to file some things, and caught sight of something light-colored under her desk. Of course, thinking like the idiot I was that there were some papers that had slipped off the desk, I knelt down to get them – and found myself holding a pair of lacy white panties. Even that might not have been enough to doom me – but then a fragrance caught my nose. A fragrance I had not experienced in far, far too long. I could smell Callie on those panties, and that sensory addition to the image in my head sent a quiver through my breast – and parts beyond – that I hadn't felt in a long, long, time.

The panties were halfway into my pocket before I realized that Callie would probably look for them later. I replaced them under the desk, slunk back out to my own desk, and wondered how long it would take to get the delicious, softly musky-sweet smell of her out of my nose. That night, I found some of the strongest, spiciest food I could at a takeout place and breathed so deep I half-wondered if I were trying to actually scour my sinuses completely down to the bone. After that, I tried to erase the whole thing from my mind – and might have been able to, if not for our upstairs neighbors.

One day, Callie had a meeting scheduled with a huge client – a major downtown firm, the sort that could be a cash cow for our little firm for years, if we made the right first impression and nailed the first job they gave us. Callie had been stressing the meeting for two weeks – she'd been as short-tempered as I'd ever seen her. Her emails to the paralegals got more and more demanding and frustrated, and she wasn't talking to anyone. To top it all off, on the day of the meeting where we expected to be hired – or not – the offices above ours were remodeling their offices. Saws, drills, hammers – you name it.

I was sitting at my desk. The meeting was in five minutes. Callie hadn't come out of her office, and I was worried. I hadn't put two and two together, or anything – don't worry, nowhere in this story is anyone going to accuse me of being terribly perceptive – but I thought that maybe she had fallen asleep...afterwards. That's happened to me several times, so I know how easy it is to drift off after a well-needed orgasm.

I'll never know what I hoped, subconsciously, might be going on, but before I could think, I was up, and knocked lightly on her office door. There was no answer.

I knocked again, slightly harder – still no answer.

So, yes, thinking that I could explain it away if I caught her asleep with her hand up her skirt – or die of embarrassment, whichever – I opened the door.

Callie wasn't asleep. Fortunately for me, she had her eyes closed, and she wasn't listening for the door to open. She was leaned back in her chair, her leg on the desk like before, her hand working furiously. Her head was back, her eyes closed – but her expression wasn't the dreamy look of a woman who has just had an orgasm, or even the straining look of a woman who's very close to one. It was the frustrated, desperate look of a woman who simply cannot quite get there.

I stared at her, thoughts I'll never remember racing through my head – and then the power saw on the floor above screamed again, and she actually groaned in frustration, shaking her head. I realized the problem immediately, having been there many times myself, and my mind slammed into one of those walls that we are all sometimes presented with in our lives.

I had two choices, and just two. If I did the ethical, professional thing and left her alone, I kept my job safe – but we risked losing a huge account, the kind of blow to a reputation from which lawyers sometimes don't recover. Nobody wants to hire the consultant that the big boys didn't think was good enough. If Callie went into that meeting stressed, tired, angry – and now sexually frustrated – and tried to impress a dozen or so veteran male lawyers...

One choice was good for me. One might be good for her. Again, it was probably one of those hints that I chose the one that was good for her and potentially disastrous for me, but...oh well. My brain, I fully admit, was turned off. Callie was the best boss I had ever had, and I dared to think of her as a friend. I had to help her – and I only knew one way to do that.

I walked into her office, closed the door very softly, walked around her desk – and before she even knew I was there, I knelt down, carefully not touching her, leaned in, and just ran my tongue over and between her desperately moving fingers.

I have no doubt that, had she not been as close as she was, as desperate as she was, or as frustrated as she was, I would have either been kicked in the face, fired, arrested, sued, or all of the above. However, Callie was way too close for that. Her fingers, like the rest of her, froze at the first touch of my tongue, in shock – but I didn't waste any time. The flat of my tongue pushed her fingers aside, stroked over her clit, and started to flutter – that was all it took. What her fingers could not accomplish, thanks to stress and a power saw, my warm, wet, soft tongue, combined with surprise, managed beautifully.

Her frozen shock turned directly into rigidity, and her body locked up tight. I felt her spasm, heard a deep gasp, and then my mouth was flooded with the sweet, tangy taste of her. Her breathing stopped for a good fifteen seconds as the spasms continued, and then she went limp with a sigh of suddenly released breath.

I licked her gently through her orgasm, and stopped when she relaxed. I leaned back on my knees, glancing up at her face – I'll never know how I had the courage to do that.

Her head was still back, but her eyes were wide open, staring straight up at the ceiling. Her lips were parted, her breathing still shaky. She slowly raised her head to look at me, and those cold brown eyes were wide with shock, her face still flushed from her orgasm.

I couldn't bear to meet that gaze, so I licked my lips clean, stood up – without touching her – and walked out of her office, opening the door and closing it behind me as though nothing at all had happened.

I knew two things for sure at that point – I would need a new job, and I would never forget what she tasted like.

Two minutes later, exactly the time at which the meeting was scheduled to start, Callie opened her door and walked past me without a glance, striding off to the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Boss**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary:** Love takes a woman and her boss by surprise

**Editor's Note: **All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp J

Chapter 3

I figured I now had until the meeting ended to pack up my things and run for my life, but I couldn't make myself move. Belatedly, I thought about the pussy that I had just licked, my mind whirling to process the sensory data, since I had not gotten a clear look, as absurd as that seemed. Soft, downy raven black hair, trimmed pleasantly close. Velvety soft, warm skin. That sweetly tangy scent that I knew would haunt my dreams. A taste that made me want nothing more in the world than one more lick.

I sat there dumbly, reliving the experience over and over in my head, wishing I had an office with a door, for a long time, unable to move or think clearly. My thoughts waffled constantly between shock at what I had just done, fear of my career ending, and an arousal that had me throbbing and squirming in my chair.

"Arizona?" The sound of my name brought my head up with a jerk. I looked up – into cold brown eyes, staring down at me.

She looked at me and I looked at her, and it was crystal clear that neither of us knew what the hell to say.

"We got the account," she said finally.

I managed a smile that I'm sure was downright ghastly from the other side. "That's wonderful. Congratulations."

She nodded slowly. "I'm...going home for the day – I think I need a little vacation." She looked around uncomfortably – it was the first time I can ever remember having seen her looking awkward. "Finish up the paperwork for the week while I'm gone...I'll see you on Monday."

I tried my best not to let my chin hit the desk. I wasn't fired? "Of course," I finally stammered. "Have a good vacation."

I wasn't deluding myself – she wasn't inviting me to keep doing anything, she was just a decent enough person not to fire me for trying to help, no matter how inappropriate what I had done had been. By the time she came back on Monday, I had beaten myself up enough over the whole thing to be committed to acting as though it had never happened, and Callie seemed to want to pretend the same. That was fine with me. I never wanted to feel that awful sinking feeling again – that feeling that you've just totally screwed up your life.

Nevertheless, life went more or less back to normal after that. Our interactions were polite and professional, and we slowly lost the awkwardness around each other, moving back to where we could smile and make small talk without feeling like fools.

Eventually, I convinced myself that Callie had practically forgotten all about it. I, of course, had not. Callie now featured prominently in my fantasies, no matter how hard I tried to change that. I had never really been attracted to an older woman before, though Callie hardly looked forty. I'm sure the danger of the whole occurrence helped with the eroticism of it for me, but I just couldn't help myself. Every night, I writhed on my own fingers, tasting and smelling and feeling Callie against my lips, again and again.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Boss**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary:** Love takes a woman and her boss by surprise

**Editor's Note: **All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp J

Chapter 4:

"Arizona?" Her voice sounded urgent.

I rose from my desk, hurrying into Callie's office.

She looked up, muting her phone. "Did we ever hear back from that appraiser guy? I need his figures."

"I don't think so," I answered, "let me check the mail stack again." I rushed out and down the hall to the mail desk, checking out box, but there was nothing new. I headed back to Callie's office.

"No, I'm telling you," she was saying angrily into her phone, "she can't sign the settlement until the appraiser confirms those numbers. I'm not going to advise anyone to sign it blind, and neither are her attorneys." She looked up at me hopefully, but I shook my head. She gritted her teeth, mouthing several things she couldn't say aloud.

"No," she said again into the phone, "you're not listening to me...we can't...yes...no...well, that might be possible. Will he agree to that?" Then her eyes widened. "On their way? You can't be serious. I can't advise..."

I waited attentively, in case she needed anything else. I found my eyes drifting to the chair behind her where she stood at her desk, the memories burning through my brain.

Suddenly I realized she was signaling to me. I straightened.

"Yes," she was saying, "we can be ready by then. Our conference room will be fine. No, it's their call whether or not to call in the client. Yes. Fine." She hung up, growling in annoyance.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The ass wants to change the deal," she sighed, plopping down into her chair and rubbing her forehead. "They put together a new agreement, they want my opinion of it, and they're already on their way – we're meeting downstairs in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" I said, taken aback.

"I know, damn it," she growled. "I hate last minute meetings."

"Will you be ready?" I asked. Dimly, some part of my brain sensed an opportunity. "The client will be there, it sounded like."

"Yes," she said, suddenly worried. "They're coming along – and they weren't too happy the last time."

I smiled a little nervously. "Do you have everything you need?"

She sighs, leaning her head back in her chair, obviously displeased. "More or less."

Something in my brain told me that it was now or never, and I couldn't stop myself. Not looking at her, I stepped around the desk and took the arm of her chair, swiveling it toward me. She stared at me in surprise as I knelt down, gripping her wrists where they laid on the armrests, and held them down.

"Arizona, what..."

Still unable to look up at her, I leaned in, my head pushing her skirt up.

"Are you crazy?" She gasped. "Arizona, I can't..."

Again dimly, some part of my brain registered only that she did not tell me to stop. Before she could say anything else, my lips were nibbling on her through her panties, my warm breath washing over her. I heard her gasp, her arms flexing under my grip as she tried to squirm away, but I was past rational thought. Holding her wrists firmly, I gave her panty-covered pussy a long, firm lick, and then another, feeling her soft outer lips opening under my tongue, which wriggled, seeking out the spot within that I hoped would obliterate her resistance.

"Arizona," she gasped again, "please, you can't..." She cut off with a surprised little noise as my tongue found her clit, lashing it through the material, and she shuddered deeply, her arms relaxing momentarily – just long enough for me to release one of her arms, pull her panties aside, and burrow my tongue into the pussy that I had been dreaming about for weeks. I immediately lost myself in the sweet, silky velvet of her slit under my tongue, the heat of the opening into her body, and the way she trembled as my tongue eagerly explored her soft folds.

"It's okay," I lifted my tongue long enough to murmur, and before she could respond, lashed my tongue over her bare clit, feeling the now-erect little nub under my tongue. The moment I felt it, I let my tongue flutter, knowing exactly what that sensation feels like, knowing that no woman I'd ever met can pull away from anything that feels that good. Whatever Callie had been about to say was lost in a choked gasp as she wriggled nearly off the chair, her body squirming wildly. I chanced a look up at her now, and reveled in the chest heaving with anxious, excited breaths, the wide eyes once again staring upwards at the ceiling.

My tongue slowed, giving her gentle, luxurious licks, I felt her shudder again...and her eyes drifted closed. I exulted, my own arousal throbbing within me as I burrowed my tongue deeper, swirling it lightly around her clit and then dipping it inside her, holding in a moan as her sweet tangy flavor coated my tongue. Her body relaxed slightly. I didn't know whether she had stopped struggling out of arousal, or just thought it was pointless, or whether she was just that desperate to come before her meeting. I didn't know – and at this point, I didn't care.

I ran my tongue from the top of her slit to the bottom, rubbing it from side to side, exploring every little nook and cranny of her pussy, finding sensitive spots aplenty to judge by her shaky breathing and little gasps of pleasure. I knew that I could do this forever, if she allowed it – but I also knew I had a time limit. I let my tongue slide deep inside her, almost moaning again at the heady flavor of her, her scent filling my head and my mind, and then swirled my now-slippery tongue over her clit, slowly accelerating the motion. My lips gently sucked the little bead into my mouth as my tongue vibrated on the tip, and I felt her hips lift off the chair before she jerked, grunting softly and gasping for breath.

Her hips jerked several times, twitching, and I drank deeply of her nectar, my eyes closed and my hands only resting on her arms. Finally, she relaxed with a deep shudder, her body going totally limp, her breathing suddenly deep and labored.

I gently licked her clean, easing her panties back into place, and sat back, licking my lips clean, my eyes own wide with a kind of shock that I had actually gotten the chance to taste her again. My legs were actually trembling, and I knew that if I so much as grazed my own pussy right then, I would come too. I rose slowly to my feet, my eyes lingering on her splayed, relaxed body.

"I'll call down to the conference room that you're on your way," I said slowly, my voice a little hoarse, and turned to leave her office.

"Arizona," I heard her say slowly, and I stopped, hearing no anger in her tone.

I waited.

"You didn't think...I expected that, did you?" I couldn't identify her tone.

I slowly turned around, meeting her eyes with an effort. "No. I thought that you needed it. I was just..." I swallowed. "Doing what I thought would help the most."

Callie just stared at me, and I finally turned and left her office. I sat down at my desk and bent over some work, shading my eyes with one hand. She walked past my desk a few minutes later without a word, on her way to the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Boss**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary:** Love takes a woman and her boss by surprise

**Editor's Note: **All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp J

Chapter 5:

Later that day, to my surprise, Callie came and talked with me about the meeting as though nothing had happened, and she seemed determined to pretend that it had not – though her question had left me wondering how she really felt. I knew that she had enjoyed it – and now, I wondered if she had protested because she had not wanted me to do it, or if she had protested because she thought I felt obligated to pleasure her. I desperately feared the first – I longed to prove her wrong on the second.

"Ari," she said to me a few days later as she arrived, "pull all the files on the Karev account for me – I'm meeting with them at noon."

My heart skipped a beat or two, but I just nodded. "No problem." I followed her into her office, found the files, and left them on her desk. She nodded thanks, still unpacking her laptop and chugging her coffee, and I headed back to my desk.

The morning proceeded as usual – I answered a few calls, ordered her lunch to be sent up after the meeting was over, all the normal things an administrative assistant does. Then, at about twenty minutes to noon, I heard her hang up her phone, and she poked her head out the door.

"Hey, Arizona, call me when the clients get here, all right?"

"Sure," I replied, watching her close her office door. My heart accelerated about three times over.

I had a dilemma here. I could keep trying to surprise her, but sooner or later, she was going to react badly to that. I could never mention it again – but I couldn't even bear to think of that. She was all I could think about.

I knew that she wouldn't be...relaxing...until about five or ten minutes before the meeting. I figured I could take one shot...make some kind of indirect offer. If my...help...were unwelcome, then no doubt she'd still want to have given me a definitive "stop" at some point. This would give her an opportunity to do that, and then we could go back to being boss-employee. If it wasn't unwelcome...

I rose from behind my desk, walked to the door, and considered knocking, but then just opened it, slipping inside and closing the door behind me before turning to her. She looked up in surprise – she hadn't been doing anything yet, apparently flipping through a few notes before the meeting. I locked my eyes on hers – those beautiful brown eyes – and put everything on the line.

"Aren't you going to turn your chair to the side?" I asked softly.

She stared at me, her mouth open to speak, and she closed it slowly. "Arizona..."

I stepped forward to her desk, keeping my eyes on hers. "Just turn your chair, Callie. Let me help."

She blinked, shaking her head slowly. "Arizona, look...I'm not..."

I licked my lips, and she stopped talking. My heart leapt again. "All you have to do," I said even more slowly, in a voice barely above a whisper, "is turn your chair. It's okay."

She stared back at me, suddenly biting her lip in an uncharacteristic gesture of uncertainty. I stepped around the edge of her desk, and her head turned to follow me. I noticed that the collar of her blouse was rising and falling a little rapidly. The rest of her turned to follow me, and I stepped closer, keeping my eyes on hers. To be honest, I couldn't look away. The mix of emotions I saw in her eyes confused, frightened, and intrigued me, but I just couldn't look away.

I knelt down, and gently raised her leg on to her desk, holding her gaze, leaning forward, waiting for the definitive sign.

Finally, I got it. She watched me expressionlessly for a long moment, and then slowly closed her eyes, leaning her head back.

I almost whimpered with excitement and relief, and slid closer between her legs. I reached up to grasp the band of her panties – a set just like the lacy pair I once found under her desk – and helped her lift her hips to slide them gently down, noting the tremble in her legs as I did so.

I think both of us were holding our breaths when my mouth settled on her again – she let out a long sigh, and I could not help a soft moan.

She was very quiet as my tongue explored her all over again – she did not moan or whimper, but I was able to read her reactions from the little gasps and tiny sighs she gave. I searched with relish and found with glee the spots that made her tremble, the spots that made her gasp, and the ones that made her draw in her breath as though to moan for more.

I felt her shudder when my tongue slid inside her velvety, slick pussy, and I settled my mouth on her fully, my lips teasing and caressing her slit as my tongue delved deeper still, seeking the taste to which I was already hopelessly addicted.

I started gently stroking my tongue in and out of her, letting it swirl against her opening each time I pushed it in, feeling her slick channel grip it each time I withdrew. My lips slurped softly at her, coaxing more and more nectar onto my tongue. As my tongue thrust achingly in and out, I realized that she was gripping the arms of her chair, almost hard enough to make her knuckles white. Her free leg, the one not raised onto her desk, was twitching slightly, her silky thigh brushing my cheek. I couldn't help leaning my face into it a little, and digging my tongue even deeper to make that leg quiver.

I was detecting now what I had hoped to hear – not just pleasure, but surprise. Surprise at some of what I was doing. I wanted to shake my head in dismay. This was a woman who badly needed to meet someone who really knew how to eat her – and I would be happy to show her what one woman can do to another.

I slowly drew my tongue out of her, let it teasingly drift up over her clit, and then softly fastened my lips around it, drawing it lightly into my mouth and pressing my tongue against it.

She gasped loudly. "Oh, god," I heard her whisper very softly as her hips jerked.

I sucked her gently, tantalizing the sensitive bud, then begin stroking it with my tongue, up and down, side to side, then in continuous, swirling circles that brought her slowly but surely to orgasm, opening my mouth wide as I felt her arch up and stiffen so that I could taste her fully. My tongue stroked her creamy slit as she shuddered and twitched, and dipped into her as she relaxed to retrieve as much of her sweetness as I could.

She finally went limp, breathing fast and light. I sat back again, gently sliding her panties back on. As I did, I very lightly kissed her thigh, but I don't think she even noticed, lost in the haze of her orgasm.

She sat up slowly, still breathing fast, and looked at me, wide-eyed.

I smiled, knowing what I had to say. "Anything else you need before your meeting?"

Callie stared at me, took a deep breath, and managed a shaky smile in return. "No, that will be all, Arizona. Thank you."

I left her office, my heart thumping. I was in way over my head, but there was no way I was stopping now.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Boss**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary:** Love takes a woman and her boss by surprise

**Editor's Note: **All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp J

Chapter 6:

From then on, our work routine was somewhat changed. Work in general was the same, certainly, but each time Callie had a meeting, I would go into her office a half hour or so ahead of the scheduled time. The first few times, she tried protesting, but her protests never lasted, and within a minute or two, I would have her trembling under my tongue.

I noticed, though, that she still did not moan or cry out at any time, and she did her best to stay still, barely reacting to most of my attentions, her body showing her pleasure often only at orgasm. I think, somewhere deep down, she convinced herself that it was all right to essentially use an employee's tongue in this way if that's all it was – her assistant helping her relax before big meetings. While I certainly loved doing what I was doing – there were times that I felt I could almost come just from licking her, especially when I felt her tense up and release onto my tongue – I wanted more and more of her. I continued, somehow, to deny my growing feelings for her, but I determined that I was going to pleasure her to the greatest possible extent, not just be a disembodied tongue.

The next time that I was "helping" her, as I slowly slid my tongue up and down her moist slit, listening to her soft, even breathing and little gasps each time I passed over her clit, I made sure she was close to orgasm, trembling, her legs tense. Then I touched her with my hands for the first time, lightly running my fingertips up the insides of her thighs. I was rewarded with a startled gasp. I was dimly aware that she had raised her head at the contact, but I just flattened my palms on her thighs, massaging her warm, silky flesh as my tongue burrowed deeper, and drove her to orgasm before she could react in any particular way to my touch.

When I finished, I gave no indication that I had done anything different.

I progressed slowly thereafter, starting with caressing her thighs and hips while I pleasured her, and gradually progressing to holding her hips while I made love to her pussy with my mouth. After the first time or two, it even seemed that she was anticipating the touches – when I would touch her, she would always react, with a little gasp or a little shiver or an increase in her breathing. If I only touched her when she was already close to coming, it would set her off almost immediately.

Sometimes, as I ate her, I was amazed at what we had and hadn't done. I had never touched her above the waist – I had never even seen her close to naked. I had not fingered her at all, nor touched her ass. I had made her come, jerking and twitching against my tongue, many times, but had never kissed her.

Finally, one day while I was happily burrowed between her smooth thighs and her head was slowly rolling side to side, her breath coming in pleasured little gasps, I caressed her hips, feeling her shudder with the added arousal, but then I backed off, my tongue barely touching her. At first, she just relaxed, but then I dove in again, caressing her hips as my tongue slid deep – to which she reacted with something almost like a whimper – and then backing off again. This time, I got the reaction I wanted. She lifted her hips slightly, instinctively seeking the source of her pleasure, arching her hips out in need. I immediately rewarded her by drawing her clit into my mouth and slurping it slowly, achingly, letting her shudder, her hips lifted off the chair.

The moment she started to relax, I backed off again, and made her reach for me, or would press my tongue against her but not move it – essentially forcing her to move and seek her own pleasure. Her arousal battled her self-control and won – within a few minutes, I had her rocking and bucking her hips against my mouth, lost in the pleasure of it. When she came, it was intense, with her hips bucking her slick, clasping pussy up and down on my tongue, almost riding it, while her breath escaped her in tiny involuntary grunts, her hands clutching the arms of her chair as I held her creamy, jerking hips.

We continued in this way for almost three months – I would spend a half hour before any meeting with my arms wrapped around her hips, holding her up off her chair and letting her thrust and buck against my mouth as I slowly licked and tongued her out of her mind. I was in heaven – a gorgeous, sexy, wonderful woman was almost dependent on me for pleasure. I was fairly sure I was her only source of orgasm at this point – from her reactions to my touches, I don't think she was pleasuring herself at all anymore. If she hadn't had a meeting in a couple of weeks, she would often come within only a minute or two.

However, the emotional quandary continued. I wondered whether I had feelings for this woman – and if I did, what I should do about it. If I tried to change our arrangement into a romantic relationship, I risked losing everything. I was fairly sure that the dichotomy between our relationship and our physical intimacy was getting to Callie as well – whenever I would slip into her office, she would look at me with a mix of anticipation, desire, and an odd sort of confusion, as if she was not sure how she should emotionally react to my presence anymore.

Eventually, the question was answered for me. We reached a tipping point one afternoon. Callie had a meeting scheduled over dinner with not one, but two clients, and I slipped into her office almost a full hour before Callie had to leave for the restaurant. She seemed surprised to see me that early, but she turned her chair nonetheless and willingly surrendered her pussy to me. I loved the first sigh she gave when my mouth touched her. It was a sigh of pleasure, of relief, and of a satisfied anticipation, as if she really did look forward to these sessions.

This time, though, I had decided, I was going to take my time. I deliberately avoided her clit – no matter how much her hips reached for me or how much she tried to twist herself to get contact there, I kept from touching it, running my tongue over her lips, sucking and nibbling at them, and then swirling my tongue around her opening without entering, tantalizing her. After almost fifteen minutes of this exquisite torture, she actually surrendered to it, letting her body relax and just enjoy the gentle, restrained caresses of my mouth. I used my whole mouth, my lips and tongue and even my teeth, lightly nipping at sensitive flesh, teasing her until she was just breathing deeply and shaking ever so slightly, all of her willpower going into not pleading with me to pleasure her more directly.

I dipped the tip of my tongue into her ever so slightly, and heard her catch her breath. Then I withdrew, swirling around her opening, and dipped in again without warning, again barely entering. Another little gasping breath, her hips quivering. I waited a long moment until I felt her hips lift, and then licked her opening firmly, not entering, and felt her jerk, a tiny whimper escaping her. I looked up at her face – her head was lolled back, her mouth open, her eyes shut, her body totally relaxed other than her somewhat tense hips. I smiled, swirling my tongue around her a few more times to hear her gasp, and then, in one long, slow, firm thrust, buried my tongue inside her, wiggling and squirming it against her inner walls.

"Oh..."

I drew my tongue out at that, looking up in surprise and eagerness, and swirled my tongue a few more times, lashing it against her opening, tapping sensitive little crevices here and there, until I heard that tiny little whimper again. Then I plunged my tongue as deeply as I could, swirling it inside her.

"Oh, yess..."

I almost moaned at the exclamation from her, and found the sound so wonderful after all the months of listening to her silence that I pulled my tongue out again, hearing her whimper immediately in protest. I proceeded then to tease her unmercifully for five full minutes, caressing her outer lips with my tongue and lips, stroking the hood of her clit with my upper lip but never her clit itself, my tongue tantalizingly circling her opening time after time. To my delight, though, her body stayed relaxed, letting me keep control. Finally, I fluttered my tongue at her entrance, drew another whimper from her, and then, lifting her hips slightly, sank it deeper than ever into her body, my lips caressing her slit from top to bottom as I filled her with my tongue.

"Oh, Zona..." She moaned out.

This time, I did moan. Everyone in my life called me Ari or Arizona. I hadn't been Zona to anyone since kindergarten. To hear a real endearment on her lips...I had to hear it again.

My tongue teased, darted, swirled – and then lashed her clit, lightly but continuously, driving her almost up out of her chair.

"Oh, my god," she moaned. I slid my tongue down her slit and inside her again. She moaned.

I was like a child with a toy – I did anything that I could think of to make her moan again and again for me, and even though sometimes I sensed her trying to hold them in, she seemed to have surrendered too deeply to stop herself. I started taking her toward her delayed orgasm, fluttering my tongue intermittently on her clit, in between slow, searching thrusts inside her. I made the touches lighter and lighter, almost not touching her at all, feeling her hips rise into the air, and then fastened my mouth to her, sucking deep but gentle on her clit, lashing it with my tongue.

"Oh! Oh, god...oh, god, Zona..." Her exclamation trailed off into a long, shuddering silence, and then an outright squeal as she climaxed deeply, flooding my mouth with her sweetness. She would have bucked right out of my arms if I hadn't been holding her tightly.

"Oh, Callie," I whispered into her pussy as she relaxed – so softly that I don't think she could hear me. I massaged her trembling hips and thighs as she slumped, splayed open and totally limp in her chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Boss**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary:** Love takes a woman and her boss by surprise

**Editor's Note: **All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp J

Chapter 7:

We definitely seemed to have passed some sort of barrier after she first moaned my name. We both apparently realized that, whatever the complicated emotional underpinning, what we were doing was extremely pleasurable, and didn't seem to be harming either of us. When we worked, we were as we always had been – friendly and professional. When I was between her legs...now, she voiced her pleasure, if with restraint, moaning and whimpering, occasionally squealing when I did something she especially liked. Her moans of my name – especially the diminutive form of it that I loved to hear from her lips – were still rare and precious when I earned them.

Much of the time, Callie would lie back in her chair with her free leg over my shoulder and her other leg up on her desk, and I would take my time pleasuring her while slowly running my hands over her legs and her hips as much as I liked – which was a lot. She loved when I massaged her feet with my hands while I massaged her clit with my tongue. She squealed the first time I cupped her ass and let her thrust herself to orgasm on my tongue entirely on her own.

She definitely was giving in to the entire process in other ways, too. More and more often I would arrive for one of our sessions only to find her panties already gone, or would feel her press her leg against my hand or arch her hips to my touch without me having to guide her. She would signal me with her sounds when she wanted something – if I was teasing her too much, or she wanted contact somewhere else, she would guide me with whimpers or movements of her body.

On one rare occasion when she needed me to work on a Saturday because of a meeting she was having at a local church picnic, of all things, she actually wore a dress to the office – the first time I had seen her in anything but a skirt and blouse. This, of course, provided me an incredible opportunity. With her dress up around her waist, her creamy hips and thighs totally bare to my hands and her body laid back comfortably, I took the opportunity to explore not only her flat stomach – and much enjoyed feeling the quivers and tension in the muscles there – but slid my hands up higher, and for the first time, touched her breasts. They were soft and silky smooth, and their weight felt perfect in my hands.

The first time I touched them, she gasped, arching against my hands, but her hips pulled back with a hint of nervousness. I almost laughed at the idea of a woman who had my tongue buried inside her being nervous about me touching her breasts. I drew my hands back, exploring her torso, and my tongue soon encouraged her to writhe against my hands. I returned to her breasts, gently massaging them, and, already close, she arched, whimpering loudly. When I tugged softly at her nipples, it was enough to push her over the edge, and I luxuriated in the feel of her nearly bare body bucking under my hands.

Now, we had found entirely new territory to explore. Within a few more sessions, even in her usual blouse and skirt, Callie would be laying with her blouse open, her bra and panties gone, and her body exposed to my ceaseless caresses, giving her body entirely over to me to drive to higher and higher pleasure.

All along this path we were treading, though, I never once suggested or at all hinted that I wished her to return the favor – indeed, we both seemed to shy away from any possibility of that ever happening. I dressed conservatively to work, and she made sure that her body did not brush mine in any way that might be taken as a returned caress. Both of us seemed fearful to cross that boundary, knowing that if she ever returned the pleasure I had given her, we would be lovers in truth.

Even now, I am not sure why I feared that so – perhaps even the threat of losing such a lovely, albeit incomplete, relationship was enough. Perhaps it was something else. I doubt I'll ever know.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Boss**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary:** Love takes a woman and her boss by surprise

**Editor's Note: **All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp J

Chapter 8:

It was inevitable, I suppose, that despite our enjoyment of our "arrangement", something would interfere and finally give our emotions a real chance to complicate things.

I sat at my desk, typing out a series of memos and emails to different people on my daily contact sheet. Callie's last meeting had been a few days ago. We had become a great team – with my help, she had been dominating meetings even more than usual, and the firm had picked up so much business that we were seriously contemplating expanding the firm entirely – though Callie had seemed hesitant to expand, since she really didn't need to work the ridiculous hours that most lawyers do.

Firing off another email, I glanced at my inbox and saw that another email had just arrived – one from an address I didn't recognize. Opening it with a frown, I saw a long series of short messages – apparently, I had been accidentally included on an email string. This happens frequently in any office, of course, so I went indifferently to delete it, but then a single word in one of the replies caught my eye – my name.

Unable to help myself, I scrolled curiously back through the chain of messages.

- I received your quote for the renovations. Can you refer me to a legal employment agency to fill out my staff?

That message was from Callie. The next was from an address I didn't recognize, but was signed with a name I did recognize – the owner and operator of the building in which Callie's offices were located. Apparently, Callie had inquired about the costs of expanding our firm, complete with office renovations and new staff.

- Easily – the firm in the offices above yours just completed their renovations, and hired some new staff. They mentioned that they were very happy with their new staff – I've used the same staffing agency myself. They can supply all the paralegals you might need, and a truly qualified legal assistant.

I stopped in surprise, glaring a bit at the message. What did he mean, "truly qualified"? I was fine at my job, and Callie had certainly never complained. Far from it, I thought with a tiny smirk.

- It would be nice to have some of my own paralegals, for a change – sharing them can get pretty annoying. I'll definitely need some help finding at least one assistant who actually knows her stuff – the last two I've had in here had terrible recommendations, and the most recent one couldn't type her way out of a paper bag.

I stopped again – this time, in shocked dismay. I couldn't believe that Callie would really think that about me. She had always seemed pleased with my work, and had complimented me several times – she even seemed grateful to have an assistant she could work well with.

My almost nerveless hand hit the delete button, and the offending email vanished instantly. I shivered, staring blankly at the screen. How could she think...how could she fake all that? Why?

Some part of me, the logical part, maybe, thought that it might be a misunderstanding. Maybe she meant the girl before me – from what I'd heard, she hadn't lasted long.

Of course, I couldn't deny that the law was no specialty of mine. I had picked up bits and pieces, certainly, but I had no formal training or education in legal matters. Law school had never been a financially viable option for me.

I slumped in my chair. Maybe Callie did need a real legal assistant. After all, if she were going to expand her practice, she'd need a full staff, maybe even a partner or two, and assistants who could offer their own legal insights, not just a glorified secretary like me.

I worked for the rest of the day in something like a dream, going mechanically through the motions of my emails and memos, copying down meeting minutes, barely paying attention to what I was doing. I made sure to leave before Callie finished for the night so that I wouldn't have to speak to her, not trusting myself.

Half of me felt as though what was happening was only inevitable – good things usually came to an abrupt end before they should, in my experience. The other half felt angry. I found myself questioning everything that had happened. I wondered whether Callie had ever even really liked me, or if had just tolerated me. Whether she truly enjoyed what I had been doing to her, or whether she had just used me.

That night, though, as I climbed into bed, I could not stop the fantasies returning to me. As my fingers began to tease along my slit, I could not help but imagine the heaven I had found again and again with her, with the taste of her, the sound of her ecstasy and the feel of her skin on my face and mouth while I savored her. I writhed under my hand, and reached my first climax quickly, gasping and shaking. I lay still, eyes closed, Callie's beauty in my eyes and her moans in my ears.

Then I recalled the words I had read, and my anger returned. The memory of her soft, pleasured moans returned – but now the sounds were harsh, cynical, somehow soured. That delicious surrender in her body as she relaxed each time beneath my questing tongue turned into something else – something accompanied by a smug laugh, the sense of getting something that one wants, not a true desirous surrender.

I bit my lip, my anger increasing until I was nearly in tears – and I found my fingers moving again, this time fast and hard, almost grinding into my sensitive skin. The pleasure came in waves, harsh jolts up my spine and through my stomach, tightening it until it nearly burned. I grimaced, digging two fingers into myself. Instead of savoring the memories, I cursed at them now, glowering at the image of my boss that floated before my confused mind.

For a few brief moments, I hated her. Hated this confusion, this sick fear that was choking me.

"Damn you, Callie!" I gasped, growling as I arched up off my bed with my second orgasm, this one hard and sharp, wrenching my spine and causing my legs to spasm so hard that they immediately began to cramp. I curled up immediately on my bed in a fetal position, the pain mingling with my still-fading pleasure.

Finally, I relaxed, the cramps dying out and my breathing returning to normal.

It was so frustrating – I wanted to be angry. I wanted to be furious, to storm into her office and quit – or even show her what I knew about the law. Maybe trap her in some kind of situation where I could sue her, make her pay for this pain I was feeling.

I wanted so badly just to give over to that fear and anger.

But I couldn't. I couldn't hate her. I know now, of course, why I couldn't hate her – some people can hate someone they're in love with, but I'm just not built that way. I didn't realize that at the time, though. The bizarre arrangement, the strange story of our relationship had walled my feelings off deep inside myself and hidden them under layers of fear, self-delusion – and an honest wish not to hurt Callie, or make her life more complex or difficult than it needed to be.

At almost any other time in my life, I would have probably just quit my job and drained my savings account on therapy trying to figure out how I had botched things so badly. This time, though, I couldn't just walk away. I'd stick around long enough to find out what Callie had meant. If she didn't want me around, then so be it.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Boss**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary:** Love takes a woman and her boss by surprise

**Editor's Note: **All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp J

Chapter 9:

"Arizona, could you come in here?"

I looked up, and for the first time, I didn't just get up and go in. "What's going on?" I called back.

There was a brief pause. "I need to prepare for my three o'clock."

I glanced at my clock. Barely two. "Now?" I asked.

"Now?" She sounded surprised. "Um, yes, now."

I bit my lip. I almost said no – I swear, I almost said it. I didn't, though, of course. I couldn't help myself. "Coming," I called back.

In her office, I closed the door, and looked at her, my heart twisting all over again at those beautiful cold blue eyes staring across the desk at me, though they seemed surprised and concerned at the moment.

"Is something wrong, Arizona?" Callie asked.

I opened my mouth to shout at her – but, again, of course, I didn't. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Good," she said slowly, still looking concerned.

I knew there was still an hour before the meeting, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to pleasure her for that long the way I felt now...I'd break in two from sheer emotional trauma. I resolved to make it quick – to just get her off and be done with it. Some part of me tried to be clinical, calm, and indifferent. Do it fast, I told myself flatly. Get her to come and she'll leave you alone.

I stepped around her desk, and she turned to meet me. I saw the slight widening of her eyes, the little break in her lips, but my flat thoughts dismissed what I saw. Just lust, I thought. She needs it, no question – that doesn't mean she has any feelings for me. You're just a walking vibrator at this point, I told myself brutally.

I knelt down, slid up her skirt, pulled her panties down – just a bit roughly, I'll admit – and slid my mouth back against her again. She sighed, and I quivered, almost breaking just in that instant, my eyes filling with tears as my lips tasted her sweetness, that tanginess that I so loved, while that anger glittered deep in my mind and other feelings, complicated and frightening, bubbled just underneath, threatening to break free. I knew she wanted me to take my time, but now I didn't want what she wanted. I wanted to hurt her – but I couldn't hurt her. I wouldn't give her what she wanted, though. She'd get what she needed – to come – and that was all.

I ran my tongue firmly over her slit, feeling her twitch in response with a soft whimper, and my tongue softened for a split second, caressing her lips like the petals of a flower, easing them open and sliding within – but my pained heart wouldn't allow me to melt into her again. My tongue hardened, stabbing at her clit almost roughly, and she jerked with a startled gasp, her thighs almost gripping my head as she reacted to my firmness.

I grabbed her legs, my anger heating me, and I took that anger out on her pussy, on the soft, delicious flower that I had worshipped all those times before. I lashed it with my tongue, stabbing and darting my tongue here and there. By now, I knew every weakness in her. I knew where to flutter my tongue to make her jerk, where to stab it to make her gasp, and where to suck her in to drive her over the edge. I made her come brutally fast, with a strangled, startled little squeak, and let her twitch rapidly against my face, my eyes closed and my mouth hard on her soft flesh.

I felt a distant satisfaction – she might have been using me, but at least I could make her come whether she wanted to or not – and leaned away from her, licking my lips furiously, already trying to turn my mind back to the work that waited back at my desk.

Then I couldn't move. Not due to any hesitation on my part, but because her hand was gripping my hair, holding me tight. She arched her back, still breathing fast, and pressed her soft folds back to my lips, rubbing them against my tongue as I opened my mouth in reflex.

"Don't stop," she gasped out, making me freeze in place. "Please, more..." She shuddered, breaking off as my tongue unconsciously touched her, some part of me still as addicted as ever to her taste, her wonderful flavor, the evidence of the pleasure I gave her.

Her fingers gripped my hair firmly, pulling, and I closed my eyes with something like a whimper as my anger imploded, evaporating into a desperate emptiness, with something warm and heavenly gleaming just out of sight. I hesitated, torn between wanting that anger back – that simple, uncomplicated rage – and that heat, that desperate need to taste her, to please her. My tongue stroked her again – this time, warm, soft, and loving, sliding over her opening, dipping into her, grazing her still-sensitive clit.

It was Callie that shattered my resistance this time. "Oh, god, Zona, more..." she moaned.

I shuddered deeply. My hands, of their own accord, grabbed those creamy smooth hips, and I licked deeper.

"Yes," she breathed, arching, her fingers softening in my hair – but they didn't leave. They rested almost limply on my head, staying gently tangled in my blond hair. "Oh, yes," she shuddered, both of her legs sliding over my shoulders, enclosing me in her satiny skin.

My whimper was lost in her soft, wet flesh and her gripping thighs, and my hands slid under her buttocks, cupping her and lifting her greedily to me. My eyes opened, looking up the length of her body. Her head was back, her eyes closed, that little gap between her lips that I had savored so many times. Her free hand reached back to grip the back of her chair as she slid down to half lay in her chair, allowing her to arch higher, her pussy sliding over my tongue until we both moaned.

An image flashed into my over-worked mind – Callie, stretched out naked, on a real bed for once, gripping the headboard and arching helplessly as I drove her to whatever ecstasy I could. Another image flashed in behind it – something else entirely, something I would do if I ever got the opportunity.

"Oh, yes, that's it..."

The images vanished as I recalled what I was doing, my tongue swirling and spiraling in and out of her wetness, and I feasted on her, greedily slurping and sucking at her soft lips, the moist, slick inner flesh, and her creamy nectar flowing freely into my mouth. My tongue drilled deeper still, thrusting desperately. I wanted all of her – I wanted to drive everything but me out of her mind, once and for all.

"Ah...ahh...oh...oh god, what...what..." She cried out as I pulsed my tongue mercilessly in and out of her, fast and deep. I wasn't taking my time or being gentle – she was going to scream for me, and I wasn't going to be used. She was mine, at least for the moment, and I was going to take full advantage.

Her breath turned into short, high-pitched gasps, her hips bucking higher and out of control. She was already close, probably trying to hold back, to prolong this, but I wasn't letting her. My fingers tightened, digging into the firm, silky skin of her buttocks, and my tongue slid out to pull her clit into my mouth. I sucked it lightly once, twice, feeling her jerk each time, hearing her sharp gasps for breath, and then sucked it deeply, my tongue fluttering.

That did it. She cried out, as loudly as I had ever heard her, her hand clenching almost into a fist in my hair. Her mouth gaped open, her breathing momentarily halted. She held there, tense and quivering as I kept up that methodical sucking, not letting her relax, keeping her orgasm riding high, until I felt that spasm in her stomach that warned me that her pleasure would turn to pain very shortly if I didn't stop. I let her relax, though my mouth remained against her. I breathed deep of her scent, her wetness still coating my lips and tongue and chin, my eyes drifting closed as I kept my face buried between her thighs, my hands lightly stroking her still-trembling ass.

Her hand was still limply tangled in my hair, twitching faintly. We stayed that way for a long time. I couldn't bring myself to pull away, and she apparently couldn't summon the energy to move at all.

After several long moments, I opened my eyes, looking up at her only to meet her brown eyes staring back at me.

She looked steadily down at me, her eyes wide and slightly glazed, obviously still dazed by an orgasm of that magnitude.

Our eyes stayed locked for a long moment, and when my mouth moved, it was to apologize, or yell, or ask her just to move her legs, or something – I'm still not sure. It didn't end up mattering. The instant my mouth moved against her, she moaned softly, her eyes staring down into mine widening even more.

I felt my own eyes hood as my desire for her returned with a force that actually shocked me – I had never had a chance to pleasure her while looking into those incredible eyes.

"Ari," she whispered, starting to say something.

No, I thought, that's not my name...not the way I wanted to hear it from her. My lips kissed her pussy with soft, deep warmth, and I breathed her in, not licking, just feeling her, my lips sliding over her slit with the softest of caresses.

She gasped, and her eyes tried to flutter closed, but my fingers suddenly dug into her firm buttocks, causing her eyes to fly open again with surprise. All of my emotion – the remnants of my anger, my lust, my desire, and other feelings I still shied away from – blazed from my eyes into hers, as I mentally begged her to keep her eyes open, to let me look into them. My lips caressed her again, and kept moving, continuously stroking and nibbling and lightly sucking her outer, then inner, lips.

She hissed in a soft breath, her eyes so big. There was a strange light in her eyes as well as we stared each other down. The depth of emotion in her eyes startled me, though they were not emotions I could identify. I did not dare to hope.

I gave her one gentle, curious, tentative lick, a light smooth lick with the flat of my tongue, dragging her outer lips along and wiggling ever so slightly to stimulate her.

She let out a long, sighing moan, and relaxed, her fingers tightening in my hair. "Don't stop," she whispered, not looking away.

And so, with our eyes locked together, I began again. My lips stroked and tasted, my tongue slowly, lingeringly explored.

"Zona," she breathed, staring into my eyes, unable to look away now.

My own arousal spiked at her use of my name, and my fingers slid higher into the small of her back, warm, smooth and slightly damp from the exertion of her earlier writhing. My fingertips massaged, and she relaxed, sinking even lower in her chair as her legs slid further over my shoulders, tightening to pull me into her. As her shoulders met the seat of her chair her other hand joined the first in my hair, not tugging but just holding my soft locks.

I shuddered, slurping softly at her, watching her lovely eyes and wishing that this moment would never end.

"Ah...mm..." She whimpered.

I gave another slow lick, and she whimpered again, those brilliant brown eyes as round as they could go. My hands slid still higher up her back, massaging her spine. She continued to relax, whimpering and sighing now with every movement of my mouth. Her hips began to rock ever so slightly, sliding her wet, slippery pussy against my mouth.

I began to devour her in earnest, my tongue moving constantly, my lips spreading her open for access. The way she was laying back in her chair was resting more and more of her weight on me, and it forced me to sit back on her floor, stretching my legs out as I held her up against my mouth. The rocking was doing something else as well, though – I was being tantalized by the movement of my legs, rocking along with her body, and my panties tugging and pulling at my already well-lubricated pussy. I whimpered in my own pleasure, but held back my instinct to rock my hips more deliberately.

It wasn't easy – her wet pussy was as delicious as ever, and staring into her eyes while hearing her moans and whimpers of open pleasure, feeling her soft hips pushing against me and her warm thighs trembling on my shoulders – it was all I could do not to start moaning right along with her. I had always been careful about that – I had always known instinctively that there was a line somewhere, and if I crossed it, all this could end.

I managed to put that out of my mind – though the sensations were still there – and concentrated on her, boring my gaze into her while I took my time bringing her to ecstasy. I easily used the rest of the hour, and could have just as easily taken longer. I don't think she would have objected, either, neither of us seemed to blink the entire time, her eyes locked helplessly on mine as I took her body as high as I could, building her up, tantalizing her, until she simply could not hold back any longer.

"Ah! Zona...Zona Ahhhahhhhh!" Callie cried out, long and high as my sucking, licking mouth sent her over the edge, and her head arched back, our gaze finally breaking as she was swept under by an intense orgasm. Her hips quivered throughout, and my mouth was filled by her nectar as I carried her all the way through, until she relaxed with a shuddering moan, and her hands fell from my hair to dangle limply beside her.

I shuddered on my own as she relaxed – it had taken all my effort not to join her in orgasm. I realized belatedly that I couldn't move – if I let her hips go, she would fall off her chair. I waited until she shook herself, summoning enough energy to pull herself back up onto her chair by the elbows. Eventually, I was able to sit back, my legs still too rubbery to hold me up. She seemed shaky as well, and now, neither of us could meet the other's eyes.

I glanced up at the clock on her desk, and blinked, flushing slightly. "Um...your meeting's in just a few minutes. I'll let them know you're on your way...I'll just leave you to, um, straighten up." I staggered to my feet, not waiting for her response, and half-stumbled back out to my desk.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Boss**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary:** Love takes a woman and her boss by surprise

**Editor's Note: **All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp J

Chapter 10:

That evening, I came back from my umpteenth trip to the copier to find Callie sitting on the edge of my desk. I stopped short in the hallway the moment I saw her, a thousand different things racing through my head, and then I saw the roll of paper she held in one hand. Blueprints.

I heaved a sigh. So she was going to expand her practice, renovate the office...and replace me. I straightened my shoulders, bracing myself, and walked to my desk, joining her.

She smiled at me as I arrived, and I managed a hesitant smile in return. "Arizona," she began, "you remember how we've spoken a few times about expanding our little business here?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Our" business indeed, I thought darkly.

"These are the blueprints," she tapped the roll against my desk, "and I'll be on my way out shortly to go over some things with the architect – but I wanted to talk to you first."

I nodded again. "Of course." My voice was a bit flat.

She glanced at me, a tiny frown appearing between her eyebrows as if she had caught my tone. "Arizona, I...I'll be taking on at least one partner – maybe two, depending on...well, it doesn't matter." She looked away. "Obviously, with two or three lawyers, we'll need more support."

"Obviously."

She glanced at me again, looking oddly confused. I almost glared at her. Did she expect me to be thrilled at losing my job?

I know, I know – I was being an idiot. Fear does that to all of us.

"We'll be hiring some new assistants," she went on, "and probably a few of our own paralegals." She looked away again. "I thought of having you become an office manager, or something, but I just don't think that would work out. It's just not the way the office will be set up."

I was barely holding in that glare now. "I see."

She didn't look at me this time. "So, the practice will need dedicated legal assistants." She cleared her throat. "We'll be dividing up the clients, probably along thematic lines – different areas of legal practice, and so on. So..." She cleared her throat again, still staring down at my desk.

I idly thought that I had never heard her so inarticulate.

"So, if you wanted to switch to be one of the partner's assistants, you know," she glanced at me, "to keep up with, um, your own interests, I'd understand. I'll give you first choice."

I blinked, my mind trying to follow all that. First choice? First choice of what, now?

She looked at me now, those brown eyes as uncertain as I'd ever seen them. "I mean, I'd like you to stay my assistant – we're, um, so used to each other and all – but I wouldn't want to hold back your career. I know you must not want to be an assistant forever."

For the first time in several minutes – all right, I'll admit it, in several months – my mind actually grasped what was going on. "You...want me...to stay," I stammered, sounding like an idiot.

It was her turn to blink. "Of course," she said, as if it had never been in question. I tried to keep my lower lip from actually hitting the desk. Not only had I realized what was going on, I had realized just how much of an idiot I'd been.

My mind raced. I had three concerns – one, finding a way to say yes that didn't make me sound like a lovesick fool; two, trying to comprehend my luck; and three, trying to recover something resembling dignity. "I think...we work pretty well together," I stammered finally. "I'd like to stay."

She smiled a brilliant smile – a smile that, I noticed dimly, didn't seem like that hard, professional smile I'd seen so many times. "Good. Glad to hear it." She tapped the blueprints on the desk, getting up and walking toward her office. Then she turned back. "Oh, by the way."

My head jerked back up from where I had been staring blankly at the desk, having failed totally to pull my thoughts into anything like coherency. "What?" I blurted out.

"A client was referred to me from London," she explained. "He lives there, even though his business is here, and he deals with a lot of different law firms. He's looking for an advocate to consolidate all of his different legal issues together so that he doesn't have to monitor it all himself." She ran a hand through her hair. "I thought it would be an interesting challenge. I'm heading to London next week to meet with him a few times." Her eyes met mine. "He's paying, so I figured you might like a bit of a vacation too."

"That sounds wonderful," I said immediately, my mind having, for once, not betrayed me. In fact, it was now running in overdrive, having already leapt to an image that I had experienced earlier.

A hotel bed would fit that image just fine.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Boss**  
>By RedEmerald (Edited by freakycalzona)<p>

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like every other character past or present on _Grey's Anatomy_ which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.

**Ratings:** Overall R.

**Story Information:** This is Alternative Universe fanfiction. None of the characters have the occupations that Shonda Rhimes intended. We simply asked ourselves how career choices can change the directions of the characters lives, but not who they are as a person.

**Summary:** Love takes a woman and her boss by surprise

**Editor's Note: **All the credit to this fic goes to RedEmerald of LE . com I just asked her permission to edit this one for our otp

Chapter 11:

"All right, I could definitely get used to this," Callie murmured from the next table over. I nodded, sighing in relaxation. The masseuses continued their work, kneading the long flight out of our tired muscles. Both of us were covered with towels, while the pleasant, silent women worked on our shoulders and necks.

Eventually, as they finished, folded up their tables, and left, each of us sat up, wrapping the towels around ourselves, stretching out newly relaxed muscles and testing for any trace of the soreness from sitting in one place for far too many hours.

Callie sighed, looking around the hotel suite – this was mine, since my room had the table and office area around which we would be working while here in London. Callie's room was on a different floor, and since I would be the only one doing much paperwork here, this arrangement had seemed logical. It also fit into my plans perfectly. The massages had been my suggestion.

"What did you think of him?" Callie asked. We had met briefly with the new client right after we landed – he had been waiting at our hotel, eager to meet the consultant who had been glowingly recommended to him. Callie had impressed the man immediately. Personally, I thought he was dull and not quite smart, but I wouldn't have to deal with him much anyway.

"He was...interesting," I murmured politely, tying my towel off and starting to unpack my things as Callie vanished briefly into the bathroom.

She was chuckling when she came out. "Interesting would be being nice."

We exchanged a quick grin.

She chuckled again. "He's dull as dishwater, but it's good business for us, and his enterprises back home are complex enough that keeping it all straight should be interesting – even if he's not."

I laughed, still unpacking, unable to help a glance or two at her long, firm legs, visible beneath her towel. Several images flashed through my head. "Thank you for the massage, by the way," I said then.

"My pleasure," she grinned. "He's picking up the whole tab anyway. We might as well enjoy it."

I nodded, looking away from her as she crossed the room to retrieve her clothes.

"Callie?" I asked softly.

She looked over questioningly.

I looked at her now. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to help you...prepare for meeting him."

She blinked. "Oh, um, that's all right, it wasn't really a meeting, he just wanted to introduce himself." Her voice was casual, as if I were referring to preparations like note-taking or copying down bullet points for a presentation.

"Still," I pressed slightly, looking away and shrugging. "If the massage wasn't quite enough, or whatever, you know..." I had decided, through several long, agonizing hours of thought and debate on the plane, to make this attempt. I was deliberately giving her a graceful way out, though.

"That's...a fair point," I heard her say.

I looked over at her. Our eyes met.

"I don't have another meeting today, though," she said then.

I nodded, pursing my lips, making my voice intentionally clinical. "Well, no. I'd be making up for earlier, that's all."

She nodded slowly. "That's true..." She leaned down, massaging one leg slightly. "My legs do still feel a little tense," she admitted.

I tried not to smile at her, keeping that clinical expression. "It's not as though you'd just be..."

"No, no, of course not," she said hurriedly.

"It would just be making up for earlier," I said again.

She nodded even more slowly. "That's right." She started to walk past me, toward the chair, but I stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, turning to face me. Her eyes widened, and I walked her backwards toward the wide bed.

"I think we've been sitting enough today," I murmured softly.

She nodded, sighing with a little smile, the tension broken slightly. "I'll say."

I smiled encouragingly, and she sat on the bed, leaning back onto her elbows.

"That's not going to be all that comfortable," I said quietly, gently lifting her legs onto the bed, subtly pressing her backward, and she wriggled until that pressure stopped – and she was laying right in the middle of the bed, her head and shoulders on the pillows.

"That's better," I sighed, sliding between her legs. I nuzzled my face between her thighs, feeling them part slightly – but the towel prevented them from opening very far.

She seemed to draw away slightly as my fingers found the edge of the towel – but I wasn't stopping. "I can't get my head under here," I murmured reasonably, not looking up at her but just craning my mouth as close to her as I could, breathing warmly on her mound, just out of sight beneath the soft white towel.

Callie shuddered, her legs pressing open, and now she did not fight as I reached up to untie her towel, opening it gently, keeping my eyes on her legs. Everything in my body screamed to look up at her – this was finally my chance to see her completely bare for me – but I wanted her to surrender first.

The moment her soft, trimmed raven black mound came into view, I ran my mouth over it, and she whimpered loudly. I was surprised at how wet she already was – her slit glistened openly, her hips lifting slightly even at that gentle touch. I couldn't help looking up at her with my mouth poised over her. She was watching me. There was open desire in her eyes now, and her nipples were visibly hard.

Then my mind re-focused on that detail, as my eyes wandered downward, drinking in the sight of Callie's beautiful naked body for the first time. Creamy shoulders, high, firm, smooth breasts with tight, dark pink nipples, the tips of her breasts just slightly crinkled around those hard points. Her stomach was almost flat and very smooth. I trailed my gaze down to her bare mound, and trailed my mouth over it again. Her fingers slid into my hair, and I was lost.

I ate Callie slowly, lingeringly, my greedy eyes all over her nakedness as it began to writhe before me. My hands slid up that stomach, feeling the quiver and rhythmic tensing of the muscles beneath her skin, and then filled my hands with her breasts, feeling her arch up to my hands with a gasp. My palms grazed her tight nipples, making her shudder, and then my hands explored them fully, caressing and grazing every curve, my thumbs teasing and toying with those nipples, my hands delighting in finally having complete access to her.

I touched her everywhere – her back, her stomach, her legs. She writhed through one gentle, slow orgasm, and was building to a second when I lightly stroked a fingertip over her slit, lightly teasing the opening as my tongue traced lazy circles around her clit. My eyes watched hers now, testing her reaction.

Her eyes flew open at the first touch, and she looked down at me, her eyes going wide and staying that way. I slurped at her clit slightly, the finger dipping into her, and she bit her lip, whimpering loudly. This time, the whimper was different – lower, more throaty. I loved the sound, and sank my finger in to the second knuckle, hoping to coax it out of her again.

She gasped. "Oh, god." Her involuntary moan was that same throaty sound, and I almost purred. Her hips twisted subtly, and I slid my finger out, letting her watch as I slowly sucked it into my mouth, tasting her, then eased my slippery finger back inside her, exploring a pussy that so far, I had only tasted. My finger gently probed and teased at her inner walls, feeling their slick, spongy softness, pressing and wiggling to find the sensitive spots.

She groaned softly, wriggling as my finger teased her, finally breaking my gaze to throw her head back.

I sighed in pleasure as I slid my finger back out, sucking it clean once again, and eased it back inside her, loving the way she gripped the finger inside herself, her head lolling back and forth on the pillow as she shuddered, moaning with each stroke of the digit.

Those moans grew louder when I slipped a second finger into her, and began massaging the fingers along the inside her body, twisting and spreading them, then swirling them about, stirring her wet, slick pussy, giving her new pleasures, purring outright at her throaty growls of pleasure.

"God, Zona..." She shuddered, and did what I had hoped she would do – she released my hair and raised her hands over her head to grip the headboard, opening herself to me. I ran my free hand over her breasts, my tongue still gently sliding her clit up and down until she cried out, her legs kicking slightly, her pussy fluttering and gripping the fingers still buried inside her, coating my hand with her sweetness.

She relaxed with a deep sigh, and I slid off the bed, slipping on bare feet over to my suitcase. I could feel my own wetness trickling down my leg, and my breathing was quick and light and excited, my mind blank of everything but the other thing I had planned. I knew this might be one step too far – and I had never actually done this myself, but with the opportunity in hand, I could not combat the desire.

Digging quickly into my suitcase for something tucked in amongst some nightshirts, I eased out the harness, slipping into it and turning back toward the bed, my towel now bulging out slightly with the attached toy.

Callie still lay, splayed and breathing fast, in the middle of the bed, her eyes closed, her nakedness glistening with a faint sheen of sweat, her hands still limply against the headboard. I crept back over to the bed, and dropped my towel, crawling back between her legs, but this time moving up over her. Meanwhile, my slippery hand, coated with Callie's sweet nectar, was gently stroking the toy, getting it slick and warm.

I was hurrying somewhat, knowing that I would die a little inside if Callie didn't allow this, but also knowing that, once I got this toy inside her, it was unlikely that she would complain. The first time an ex-lover had used it on me, I had nearly passed out. It was curved and ridged in all the right places, a deep lavender color, both beautiful and sensual without seeming overly male.

I mounted her, trying not to shiver at the feeling of her thighs brushing my hips, and felt the warm slippery toy brush against her.

That opened her eyes, and she looked up at me in surprise, her eyes meeting mine. She didn't seem to notice yet that I was otherwise naked like her, or notice what I was wearing.

She sighed as I paused, her eyes searching mine as she smiled weakly. "That was..." She murmured, but she broke off, biting her lip, as the head of the toy grazed her slit, and I gently rocked my hips, letting the head rub up and down very lightly.

She shivered, finally glancing down – and her eyes went as wide as they could go, her face paling slightly and her body tensing.

"It's okay," I whispered to her, "I could tell you loved it – you'll love this even more." I eased forward, the head parting her slick lips, pushing down toward her opening. I held myself up with one hand as I used the other to tilt her face back up, staring down into her eyes, wanting her to keep focused on that rather than having another woman naked on top of her.

"Ari," she murmured uncertainly.

I didn't give her the chance to over-think. My hips eased forward, and the head slid inside her.

She gasped loudly, arching up and grabbing my supporting arm with one hand in reflex. I resisted the urge to push deep, knowing that I could pleasure her with this the way the real thing could not. Instead, I swirled my hips, letting the soft, ridged toy stretch and rub her opening, even letting it pop out once or twice and re-penetrating her, remembering how that used to drive me wild.

She tried to speak several times, little broken bits of my name or wordless little cries, her breathing accelerating as I rocked the toy back and forth just inside her.

"Just say yes, Callie," I whispered, leaning down closer to her, bringing her eyes back to mine. "Just let me help," I said, reminding her, bringing her mind back to our "arrangement", a safe place for her thoughts to avoid the confusion that I knew was otherwise plaguing them. My own confusion was largely gone. I had realized how I felt when I had seen her eyes watching me pleasure her again.

She bit her lip, her back arching in little waves as her brain fought her body. "Ari..."

I slid the toy out of her and filled my free hand with one soft, round breast, squeezing just enough to get her to arch higher, my thumb swirling on the nipple, and then slid back in, letting the head of the toy glide in and out with little pumping motions of my hips.

She whimpered at the touch on her breast, and then cried out softly at my entry. "Oh, god, Zona...yes, god, please..."

That was all I was waiting for. I reached down, gripped her hip, and pulsed my way deep inside her, moving slowly and gently, little thrusts matched by longer outward movements. Every ounce of self-control went into not burying it all at once, but even as I nudged my way deeper into Callie's body, I heard a soft, slick noise as the friction with her wetness increased. She cried out, arching up higher than ever, throwing her head back.

"Oh my god," she gasped breathlessly, and then slumped back into the bed, relaxing and reaching back up to grip the headboard, opening her legs wide. The tightness of her pussy eased slightly, and I pushed deep into her body, finally melding my hips with hers, shuddering at the stimulation of the nub of the toy teasing my own slit as I savored her long, throaty cry of pleasure.

I began long, slow, smooth strokes in and out, not really used to the hip movements but rapidly learning as I saw what made her moan, what made her gasp, and what kind of thrusts drew soft, breathy cries from Callie's throat. Her eyes were tightly closed, her head rolling around freely, her body rocking with my thrusting.

"Yes, yes," she moaned.

"Yes," I moaned back involuntarily, shuddering again at the friction against my own slick pussy. I realized too late my error – I had not gotten myself off in days, anticipating this trip, and now it was going to be all I could do to hold back. Not that it mattered. At this point, I couldn't have stopped if she had pulled out a gun and shot me.

The bed was rocking beneath us, my hips grazing the silk of her thighs. One of her hands was gripping the headboard as I worked atop her, and the other gripped the sheets of the bed in a fist, twisting and tugging at the fine linens.

I could feel sweat trickling down my back. I was gasping for breath as I pumped into Callie beneath me, my eyes drinking in the sight of her heaving, writhing form beneath me. I could feel her starting to shake, knowing she was close, and accelerated, whimpering with the effort of not coming, but I couldn't look away or distract myself – she was just too beautiful, and I had to see her.

"Oh god!" She cried. "Oh god, Zona, don't stop, it's so good..."

I whimpered again – her using that form of my name was not helping me hold back.

"Oh...oh...oh yes...yes deeper..." Her voice kept getting higher.

I gasped as she actually started to urge me on, thrusting deeper in response. I could feel her hips jerk against mine with every impact.

"Oh! Oh, Zona..." She writhed, crying out, obviously close, but oddly, I noticed her clench her teeth slightly. What was she doing? "Zona, my god, my darling, please..."

I moaned, high-pitched and desperate at that new endearment, my feelings crashing in on me, and my thrusts started to become unsteady. "Callie, don't..." I gasped. My heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to explode.

Then all of my previous efforts became insufficient as I felt silky warm skin on my ass – and sank deeper into her. I missed a breath and slammed deep, writhing as I realized she had wrapped her legs around me.

"Uhhnnn!" She squealed, her hips grinding up into mine, causing bolts of electricity to shimmer up and down my spine from my clit to my brain.

Oh, god, I thought desperately, Callie has her legs around me. I can't take it...if she does that I won't be able to hold out...

My thrusts were becoming jerky as my hips twisted, trying to avoid the sweet friction that was driving me insane. I gasped as Callie's legs tightened. "God!" I whimpered. "Callie, I can't...I can't hold it if you..."

"Oh god, Zona, please, please don't stop!" Callie cried out even louder, and her hands came up to grip my shoulders, and then my back, her body arching up like a drawn bow.

I cried out helplessly, feeling my orgasm rushing unstoppably toward me, all my long months of wanting to come with her, to come because of her, blazing in my thoughts. My hips went into overdrive, my eyes staring down at her wide blue stare, drunk on her pleasure and her beauty, her taste still on my lips, filling my brain, and the vision of her nakedness under me propelling me irrecoverably toward an orgasm that might be more than I could bear.

Then she seemed to choke up, growling low in her throat. Her hands gripped my back, and her legs tightened around me as her muscles locked, the bed frantically squeaking under us as our bodies bucked together, the wet slick sounds of the toy squirming inside her filling our ears. We moaned again and again, as if in harmony, answering each other's ecstasy – until Callie's body arched up higher still, and her body went rigid as her breathing stopped. As she did, her soft breasts brushed mine.

That was enough for me. I screamed her name, lunging against her to maximize the contact, and going into spasms that seemed to fire every nerve in my body and ever neuron in my brain, my body jerking and thrashing, my skin lit up with the heat of her under me. I could dimly hear her screaming as well, her nails digging painfully into my shoulder blades, our bodies plastered together as her legs, still tightly wrapped around my hips, jerked wildly out of control. I could even feel her pussy pulsating and quivering right up the length of the toy buried inside her. Her spasms were so strong that she carried my orgasm along with hers. I buried my face in her neck, actually sobbing with pleasure, the smell of her skin, the feel of it against my face, her own sounds in my ear elongating my orgasm far beyond my normal limits.

After several more hard spasms and short cries from her combined with gasping squeals from me, Callie finally went limp, allowing me to collapse on top of her, out of breath and with my mind totally blank.

I didn't have a clock, but I'm sure it was literally an eternity before I raised my head. Every inch of my body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. I had never come like that. That was all I could think. Never. It wasn't me, either – it was because of her.

My arms rested on the bed on either side of her, her ribs brushing them with each deep, slow breath. Her hands were in the small of my back, soft and smooth, while her legs had slid down around my thighs.

I looked down at her face. Callie looked peaceful and dazed. Her eyes were closed, her mouth soft and just slightly open in that way of hers. Her hair was a mess around her head, fanned over the pillow and stuck to her neck and shoulders, all dewed with the sweat that glistened on us both.

Those eyes opened very slowly, dreamily, and we stared at each other from only a few inches apart. I marveled that I had ever thought those brilliant brown eyes were cold – they were so warm, so bright as she looked up at me.

I raised one lead-weight arm to brush the hair very gently back from her face, and after a moment, she did the same for me.

"Hi there," I murmured, lost in the brown of her eyes, my thoughts drifting.

"Hi," she murmured back, somewhat hoarsely.

I waited then for her to unwind her legs and arms from around me, and for things to go back the way they had before – but they didn't. Finally, thinking she must be getting uncomfortable, I started to pull away. Instantly, her legs tightened again, and her hands clutched me.

"Don't go," she whispered.

My eyes widened, staring down into hers, which I now realized were also wide and round, and surprisingly vulnerable. Suddenly, I knew what had to happen now. Taking an infinitely long minute to move, I slowly brought my lips to hers. Her lips parted immediately beneath mine, warm and soft, and for the very first time, incredibly enough, Callie and I kissed.

When our mouths finally parted – we were still short on breath, so it probably wasn't all that long a kiss – Callie sighed, still holding me close.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, almost plaintively.

I stared down at her, a thousand different responses running from my head, from "well, you might have killed me" to "I wanted to, but I was afraid" and even "how the hell should I know, boss". Then I caught the sparkle in her eyes. Her loving eyes.

I couldn't help but grin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

My calm, powerful, intimidating, cold-eyed lawyer burst out in giggles. I followed suit, burying my face in her neck again as we laughed together, before I raised my head again to look into her eyes.

Then I felt very warm, soft lips trailing down my neck, and her hands sliding up my back, and I shuddered deeply. "Ohh," I moaned into her neck. "Be careful; I'm not sure I can control myself if you do that."

"Your point being?" She murmured, her hands sliding into my hair to pull my head up. Those gorgeous brown eyes were wide and warm.

"Well, I just thought I should mention it," I murmured back, nibbling her lower lip.

Her legs tightened. "Shut up and love me, Zona," she whispered in my ear.

I drew in my breath sharply. "Only if you promise to do the same," I replied into her ear, nibbling it.

She raised my head again by the hair. "Agreed," she said, biting her lip. Her brown eyes glistened.

I could feel mine burning too. "It's a deal, then."

For only the second time, I kissed my lover.

Fin.

**Editor's Note 2: **oh wow thanks for all the reviews,alerts and pm's.. gosh you are all too kind i'll be editing 2 other fics by RedEmerald so watch out for those..by the way this fic won't be possible w/o RedEmerald so all the credit goes to her :)


End file.
